This invention relates to a lead connection structure, and more particularly to a lead connection structure which is capable of, for example, connecting electrodes of a semiconductor device to the wiring pattern of a wiring board including an electroluminescence display panel and a liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, many types of equipment have been employed in which an image display, character display is realized by the use of a liquid crystal display panel, an electroluminescence display panel. These display panels have a characterizing feature in that they are thinner. To display characters having high clarity in display panels, it is necessary to increase the number of scanning lines formed in the display panels. This is indispensable to increase the value of display panels, providing a display panel exhibiting performance characteristics close to that of a cathode ray tube display. However, if the number of scanning lines is increased, the number of electrodes of a display panel is necessarily increased. Furthermore, if the number of electrodes is increased, the number of LSIs which are used for driving a display panel is necessarily increased.
Therefore, when the performance of a liquid crystal display panel or an electroluminescence panel is to be improved, the number of connections between the LSIs for driving the display panel and the electrodes of the display panel is necessarily increased, so that reliability of the display panel may be decreased and the manufacturing cost is considerably increased. These reasons represent obstacles in the practical use of a display panel.
Incidentally, relevant methods of manufacturing improved display panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,688 (Patented Jan. 22, 1985) by Hatada et al., U.S. Ser. No. 757,856 (Filed July 22, 1985) by Hatada et al., and U.S. Ser. No. 763,787 (filed Aug. 8, 1985) by Hatada.